I Just Want You Too See How Much I Care
by nononoeverythingisgoingwrong
Summary: 'He uses Rex to say what he can't, he tries to see if they'd notice how much they hurt him when they act like he doesn't exist but they don't...'/ 'So he wants to show Cat that no matter what, he loves her for who she is...'/ Or Robbie knows about what his friends are doing and wants to show Cat that he loves her when nobody else will... Even when it means he could get killed.


**_'He uses Rex to say what he can't, he tries to see if they'd notice how much they hurt him when they act like he doesn't exist but they don't...'/ 'So he wants to show Cat that no matter what, he loves her for who she is...'/ Or Robbie knows about what his friends are doing and wants to show Cat that he loves her when nobody else will... Even when it means he could get killed._**

 **A/N: A HUGE thanks to ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro for giving me this idea for this Cabbie prompt! Hope all of you Cabbie fans like it ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Never in a million years...unfortunately.**

* * *

Every morning when he looks in the mirror he cringes, cringes at how much he hates what he sees. He wants so bad to change who he is, but he can't. He thinks he's tried a thousand and one ways to be someone else, anyone else. Someone like his friends, someone they'd respect. All the subtle odd glances, comments, and jokes they make towards his actions aren't so subtle to him. They play on a loop in his head at night while he fails to sleep more than a few hours. He would never say anything to them about it though, at least not up front.

So he uses Rex to say what he can't, he tries to see if they'd notice how much they hurt him when they act like he doesn't count. They don't and he swears they can be as oblivious as Cat sometimes. He hates that they do the same thing to her, but he has a hard enough time trying to make them see they're hurting him. So how could he make them realise that one day they'll make a joke or comment that doesn't go over her head, and it'll crush her?

So he wants to show Cat that no matter what, he loves her for who she is. He loves the heart full of rainbows and purple giraffes that she has. That she shines brighter than the sun, but he knows that if he doesn't act fast, they'll never be that amazing. He had the whole plan figured out to ask Cat out, but he was worried that she would reject him but it's better to know now her feelings towards him than later.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Valentine household. He went to knock again but was interrupted by the door being flung open and was greeted by the smiling face of Mrs. Valentine. He smiled back and then she pointed towards the living room knowingly. She patted him on the back and closed the door as he walked towards the living room.

"Robbie!" She finally acknowledged his presence, squealed and then tackled him with a hug with a large grin on her face. "I thought you were going to the Galaxy Wars Convention today?" Cat stared at him with her big brown eyes as he fidgeted around with his shirt.

He looked at her and, thankfully, casually said, "Well.. I was wondering if you could go with me? Because, I won two tickets to it and Freddie can't go because of Sam... and because he's in Seattle."

If you were wondering if this is the Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett then you couldn't be more right! Freddie and him became really good friends after Keenan's party and bonded over all the 'nubby' activities they both did. Not long after that, Freddie finally got the courage to ask Sam out and she obviously said yes, much to the Seddiers delight. Now, Freddie was the only one who knew about Robbie's crush on Cat and pushed him to ask her out, and he did that... just not directly.

So now he is with a bubbly Cat Valentine next to his side munching on some candy floss. He snuck a glance at her and admired her but looked away before she could know that he was staring. She grabbed his hand and looked at her in surprise (and his heart fluttered a little) but then sighed when he knew that she could never harbour the same feelings he felt for her, that was the whole point of him asking her on an indirect date.

Not long after he told Cat he had go to the restroom (which she replied with giggling) and told her to stay in the 'Master Gouda statue'. When he came back he guessed she got distracted because he couldn't find her near the statue. He searched high and low for her in all of her favourite shops in the Convention but found nothing and sighed. He finally went back to the Master Gouda statue expecting nobody to be there but raised eyebrow when he saw Cat there... surrounded by a man which he recognised as the criminal called John.

John had emerald green eyes with spiky, dirty blonde hair to go along with it. He was very muscular and looked like the typical bad boy but more bad then boy. He had tattoos all across his body with a eyebrow piercing and looked like he always wore a black leather jacket.

His eyes lit up in anger and he was thanking God that he took some karate classes form his uncle and was a natural at it and because it was very dark as he could deliver the punches and then turn them in... if everything went as plan. Cat finally stopped screaming and relaxed a little bit as she saw Robbie standing behind the thugs. He gave her a reassuring smile and it looked like he gave her the plan telepathically as she her eyes relaxed bit but she was still freaking out.

BAM! The blonde groaned as Robbie punched him swiftly in the gut which made him drop Cat to the floor. Blondie glared at him and then went to punch him but Robbie predicted this as he grabbed John's hand before it could come in contact with his face and then punched him again, but this time on the face. Carelessly, Robbie let his guard down for a moment which resulted on him getting wacked in the face with John's arm and then kicked in the gut.

Meanwhile, Cat was watching this with wide eyes and a frown, she is truly useless as the love of her life is getting pummelled to death while she just sits there; staring. She got up from the floor and did a glare that would mark Jade West's one as puppy dog eyes when she saw the blonde kick Robbie in the gut, knocking him unconscious. That's it, enough is enough. She walked over there, silently, and then when John wasn't looking she kicked him in the.. lower regions which resulted in him doubling over in pain.

She then heard some police sirens and turned around to make sure she was hearing right, and there was the police cars approaching the statue (she doesn't know how these people entered the place with the vehicle) and the police got out of the car. Long story short, they arrested John while the ambulance took Robbie to St. James Hospital to which she hitched a ride with the other police car as the nurses forbid her from coming because they recognised her as one of the troublemakers and apparently she was still banned from coming from the hospital along with her brother. She would've argued with them until they take her to the hospital but one nurse pointed out that the longer they stay out here the worse his condition might become.

She huffed but got in the car, pouting. During the whole car ride it was silent with the police officer driving and Cat being lost in her thoughts with a lone tear escaping her eyes at the thought of Robbie dying. Sure, it didn't look serious but that didn't stop her from worrying. She fidgeted with her red hair and tried to keep her mind occupied by looking outside but that didn't help at all because everywhere she looked, she saw Robbie. The police officer told her that they would allow her to go tomorrow or in a week so she didn't have to worry that much but they didn't get it; the love of her life might be in a life and death situation!

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into a year but she hasn't heard anything of Robbie's condition. She's now 17 with her hair dyed back into her natural hair colour: light brown. She now puts on a façade that she's the same when she's breaking inside, she felt like slapping the group when they asked where Robbie was but just stayed there, fake-smiling at them because she was sweet Cat Valentine. She couldn't harm a fly!

Exactly a year later she looked at her calendar expecting to see another X on it (she marks the days where she's not allowed to see him) but her lips cracked iinot a smile as she stared at the camera and found no X. That means she can see Robbie! So here she is, with her brown hair in a ponytail, waiting outside Robbie's room anxiously. The nurse finally called her in and she walked through the door and stood in the middle of the room and stared at Robbie, not acknowledging the fact that the nurse walked out of the door and shut it leaving only him and her in the room.

She bit her lip hard but then sat in the chair that was next to his bed. She looked at all the cards that were scattered around his room and laughed. Cat looked at him again and said,

"Well, aren't you a popular person?" She ran her hands through his curly hair and rested her head on top of his. "You know a lot has happened in one year, Sikowitz doesn't crack as many jokes as before and Beck and Jade broke up. Yeah, they broke up because Back didn't open the door but now they're back because of the Full Moon Jam. You know we had a Cow-Wow this year? Of course you don't. Well... if you were..." She started to fiddle with her brown hair again but continued on,"Well, I wanted to go with you. If you weren't in this crummy hospital I'd probably be running away from you while you'll chase in some Alternate Universe. And then you could take another girl which would result in me smashing a chair. I would've liked that better than not seeing you for the past year."

She grabbed one of his hands and continued, "You know this is stupid, for me saying this while you're probably not awake but you and I both have done even more stupid things before." The brunette bit her lip hard, to think about how she'll say this to him, "The truth is.. I've always had a crush on you from the day I saw you but I was too afraid to do anything because if we break up or if you didn't feel the same way then it might've ruined our friendship and... I didn't want that. But.. when I kissed you for that 'stage kiss' I felt more than just a simple crush, it was _love_. And, I was scared. I was scared that it would ruin everything we had but now... I've finally come to terms with the fact that I have only one life so I should live it to the fullest and take risks because... we only have one life."

Her voice cracked as she said the last sentence, "And I just want to tell you that I love you and even if you don't love me back or have no idea about this I will always love you." She leaned forward, hesitatingly, and kissed him shortly on the lips before pulling away. "Bye Robbie..." And with that she started to make her way towards the door but stopped when she heard a voice that was so familiar yet so foreign to her call her name. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw him sitting there, with his eyes open a little bit.

He then uttered to simple words, "Don't leave."

And she didn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... I had to do a Cabbie one-shot because they're my OTP, look out for Bade and Tandre next!**

 ** _Please review _ to tell me what you thought of this and be sure to check all of my other fanfics! **

**Adios.**


End file.
